When worlds collide
by D0rk33Chix0r
Summary: Two different people. Two different lives. Opening up each others eyes. Both loving in secret and living in lies. Together they're in for a big surprise. Cuz no one can tell what happens when worlds collide.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: ending and begining

"So just like that it's over?" A woman in her mid twenties yelled.

Her long straight black hair up in a ponytail and her eyes wide as anger flashed in them.

Her one year engagement was being broken off by her fiance.

She glared daggers at him but he just ignored her.

He rubbed his temples and opened his golden eyes to look at her dull brown ones.

"Kikyo, we've been together for what? Two years?" He said plainly.

"FIVE YEARS! FIVE FUCKEN YEARS INUYASHA! WE'VE BEEN ENGAGED FOR TWO!" She yelled even louder but he was uneffected.

"Keh. Whatever. In the FIVE years that we've been together how long did you love me?" He asked her.

She looked at him in disbelief.

What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about? I have loved you since the day we met!" she said outraged he doubted her love for him but there was something in the way she said it, almost like he was afraid.

He pushed his silver hair out of his face and glared at her.

"You're lying. You never loved me Kikyo. Admit it. You were just using me to get my money. You're nothing but a damn gold digging slut of a whore. You never loved me so don't lie to me especially when I can sense the fear in all of you're lies" Inuyasha said all the time glaring at her.

"Inuyasha Taisho! How dare you say that to ME! I was never after you're money! I love you!" Kikyo said although she said it all in disgust.

"No you don't. Your disgusted by me. You hate me. Admit it. You never loved me. Thats why you went with him. You were planning on leaving me one year after the wedding and taking with you all of my money" Inuyasha said.

"I...I...You're right Inuyasha. I do hate you. I loved you at fist, but I could never love a half demon like you. No one will ever love a half demon like you. You are disgusting." Kikyo said grinning.

"How long have you hated me? How long have you been seeing him?" Inuyasha said.

"I have hated you since you told me what you were. And if you're talking about Onigumo, we've been together for four years. And he is a human if you wanted to know" Kikyo said, a smirk on her lips.

"I don't care what he is. I just want this whole thing to be over. The wedding is off and I want the ring back!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine take you're disgusting ring!" She said throwing the white gold ring with a pink jewel at him.

"Now! Get out of my house!" Kikyo said pointing at the door.

"Whatever" He said walking out of the door.

"You are going to regret this Inuyasha Taisho!" Kikyo yelled from the hallway.

"The only thing I ever regreted was falling in love with a bitch like you" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Kagome, love. Is something wrong?" A man with dark hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes asked his one and only love.

The raven haired woman sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

"No koi" She said.

"Are you sure? It seems like something is troubling you" He said.

She sat up and turned to him, her chocolate brown eyes piercing his blue ones.

"Kouga...I don't know how to say this but..." She began and started fidgetting with her hands.

"What is my love?" He said taking her hands into his.

"Well, Kouga...we've been together for four years right?" Kagome said.

"Yes my love. Four wonderfull and amazing years since you entered into my life" He said lovingly.

"Well, We've known each other longer than that, right?" Kagome said searching his eyes for a response.

"Yes. Since High school. You were just a freshman when I met you. You were so cute in that school girl uniform of yours" He said smirking down at her blush.

"Kouga, You've been distant lately. I mean, is there something you're hiding from me?" Kagome asked looking hurt.

"Kagome, I love you. The only thing I'm hiding is this" Kouga said as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I was going to wait a week until I did this, but I guess now isn't so bad" He said.

Kagome's expression from hurt went into surprise as soon as he got on one knee and took her hand and pulled a ring out of the box.

"Kagome. I love you. I love everything about you and I know now that you love me. I want to be with you at all times, in the morning when I wake up till at night when I go to sleep. My life has been shit till after I met you. There isn't one moment when I don't think of you. So Kagome, I want an honest answer. Will you marry me?" He asked with love shinning in his eyes and there was a hint of fear.

"Kouga..." She said and looked into his eyes.

"I will!" She squealed out and launched herself onto him kissing him passionately.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and she gazed at it in awe.

It was a white gold engagement ring with a medium sized diamond.

It was gorgeous.

She was happy.

She had been scared that her relationship with him was going nowhere since they had been communicating less and less in the last few weeks and he seemed to be hidding something from her. She never realized it was a proposal.

She was also scared that she did'nt love him, but after thinking it over she realized that she did love him.

He was there for her, comforted her when she needed it and he was protective of her.

She didn't mind that he was too over protective, it just showed her that he really loved her.

He was the best thing in her life.

And nothing could ruin that.


	2. Scenes of the night

Chapter two: Scenes of the night

A black haired woman lay beneath him moaning as he kissed and nipped at the smooth delicate flesh of her neck.

Her short mini slightly hiked up exposing the smooth delicate flesh of her thigh as the man kissing her ran his hand up her thigh and positioned himself between her legs.

He pulled away from her neck to look into her deep brown eyes that were glazed over and a bit hazed.

She looked into his violet lustfilled eyes as he went down to kiss her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she rubbed her heat against his erection.

Their clothing in the way but it still affected him.

She opened her mouth to allow him access, then she began sucking on his tounge.

She whimpered as he pulled away to remove his shirt.

She gave him a playful grin as she pushed him down onto the bed so that she was on top.

She grinded her core against his erection and moaned as he began teasing her nipples through her shirt.

She bent down to kiss him as he began pulling her shirt up.

She seperated to help him remove her clothing.

She soon was in nothing but her thong and he in his boxers.

He was pushed down onto the bed by her as she kissed lighlty on the lips and began kissing his neck.

"I'm a virgin" She whispered into his ear as she licked the rim of his ear.

It took him a while to register these words since he was in complete ecstasy which she was causing.

"You won't be soon" He said as he pushed her down so that he was stradling her.

He began to lick and tease her nipples as she moaned and removed her underwear in the process.

She pulled down his boxers and spread her legs open for him.

"I want you" She said as she sat up to pull him down for a deep, sensual kiss.

She pulled him down till she was laying down and maoned into the kiss increasing his arousal.

He then proceded to enter her slowly.

Once he reached her virginal barier he pushed in breaking it.

She screamed into the kiss but then moaned as he began to pump in and out of her in a slow and steady rythm speeding up little by little.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and began rocking with him matching his moves and thrusts.

"Faster" She whispered into his ear.

He did as she asked and thrusted faster and harder.

He felt her walls clamp up on his shaft and could feel his own climax coming closer.

She screamed out in ecstasy as she came to her orgasm and he soon followed.

She was dead tired, drowzy and panting hard.

He pulled out from her and lay by her side as she drifted off to sleep.

As he began to slowly drift off he could feel a change in him start.

After all it was this change that had lead him to meeting her.

Earlier that day

It had been two weeks since he had left her.

Two weeks since he broke off the engagement.

Two long...

Hard...

Miserable...

Dreadful...

Depressing weeks.

Inuyasha couldn't deal with losing her.

He loved her.

But Kikyo...

She didn't love him.

Was this how it was supposed to be?

Was he supposed to be miserable for the rest of his life?

:RING:RING:RING:

"Inuyasha here. If you're calling 'bout the wedding it's off. Blame Kikyo and her being born a whore. If you're calling for something other than that I either ain't here or don't want to hear ya so leave a message and i'll get back to ya...eventually." His answering machine played.

"Hey Inuyasha! Pick your damn phone up. It isn't the end of the world when you break it off with that whore of a fiance of your's. Pick up! I know you're there...Fine! I'll just go there then" His friend said into the phone.

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh and picked up the phone.

"What the fuck do you want Miroku?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Well if it isn't Mr.Sunshine! Hello to you too!" Miroku said sarcastically.

"Get bent. Why'd you call?" He asked in a heavy sigh.

"First. To get your lazy ass out of the house. Second. You need to move on. Third. Same as one" He said as he walked in to Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha hung up the phone once he saw his friend coming in to his dark room.

"How long have you been here?" Inuyasha asked sitting up on his bed.

"Nice remodeling" Miroku said noticing pictures of Kikyo torn up into shreds and stuff that she had given him or left also in shreds and burned.

There was about six holes in each wall and broken bottles of beer and mirror shards everywhere.

The ring that he had proposed to her with was no longer in the box but on the floor, crushed and broken in pieces.

"I'm guessing ya ain't here to get the card of my designer" Inuyasha said taking a cigarette out of his pack and getting out of bed to sit outside on the balcony and smoke.

Miroku following him took a seat across him and grinned.

"What's that?" Inuyasha said glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked inocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. Now why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient and getting angrier by the second.

"Well I bring bad news and good news" Miroku said.

"Go on" Inuyasha said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Bad news is Kikyo is getting married in two days" Miroku said noticing the look of pain, hurt and anger in Inuyasha's eyes as he frowned.

"The good news is that her fiance is beeing sued by three women on the count of rape and his company is doing bad and Kikyo is beeing cut off as in she gets no money from her parents and now has to work" Miroku said seeing no reaction in Inuyasha's face.

"Thats a sorry attempt at trying to get me out of this mood" Inuyasha said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Fine. Good news is my new club is opening up and you will be attending Inuyasha. You need to get over Kikyo and I will introduce you to my one and true love" Miroku said relieved when Inuyasha grinned.

"So I finally get to meet the mystery girl you've been going on about. The one with a nice ass and a strong right hook?" Inuyasha said feeling a little better.

"Yes. Plus, she will be bringing some friends" Miroku said.

Inuyasha sat and thought for a while. As he took a drag from his cigarette he noticed that the scent of it wasn't as strang as before and that Miroku's scent was dissapearing as well as other scents around him. He also noticed his claws were slowly turning into regular nails.

"I can't go" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Face it. Kikyo is gone and she won't come back" Miroku said.

"You idiot. I know that. Tonight's a new moon" Inuyasha said.

"Oh. That. Well, if you go no one will recognize you so you won't have the media tailing your ass over the whole Kikyo thing" Miroku said.

"Fine. I'll go" Inuyasha said giving in.

Hour's later at the club

A raven haired man was sitting at the bar. His violet eyes scanning the crowd.

His friend beside him was at the moment keeping his eyes on the doorway.

"Miroku, when the hell is you're girlfriend gonna get here. I just wanna meet her then go" The raven haired man said.

"You can't leave. You need to stay and have fun. Order a drink or something" Miroku said.

Inuyasha ordered a drink, a tequila shot to be exact.

A good six shots of tequila, two glasses of straight whiskey plus a bloody mary and three beers later Miroku was introducing him to his girlfriend Sango.

Her long dark brown hair was down and she was wearing a strap less hot pink dress.

"Hi! I'm Sango!" She said shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"Yash" He said a bit sluggish.

"Where's you're friend?" Miroku said.

"Well, we went to a club before coming here since we were celebrating her engagement and the minute we walked in she dissapeared" Sango said giggling a bit.

"I see you drank a little also" Miroku said as his girlfriend put her head on his shoulder and laughed.

The music in Miroku's club was pumping loud and the dancers on the pole danced around wildly while the on the floor some of the people on the floor danced around either awkwardly, intoxicatedly, sluggish, drunkenly, sensualy and while some couples grinded into each other.

"I wanna dance Miro!" Sango said pouying pulling Miroku towrds the floor.

"Be back Yash" Miroku called out as he let his girlfriend drag him off to dance.

A new song started playing as Inuyasha scanned the crowd and some of the dancers on the stage and poles.

As the song "When World Collides" by Powerman 5000 began playing loudly Inuyasha's eyes fell upon a raven haired woman in nothing but a short black skirt and a red halter that revealed her back.

She was dancing on the pole as men in the crowd cheered her on and called out for her to dance with them.

She walked off the stage and began dancing on the floor with Sango.

As the two danced Inuyasha could see Miroku watching them with a perverted look on his face.

The raven haired girl then walked away leaving Sango to dance with Miroku only to go off and dance by herself.

Inuyasha found himslef entranced by her and walked out to the dance floor to gather around in a crowd.

He couldn't see much so he made his way inside the crowd just so he could get a better view.

She was dancing alone and whenever any other man tried to dance with her she would move away with a playful laugh and seductive grin.

Once her eyes landed on Inuyasha she smiled and made her way towards him and pulled him out to dance.

She wrapped his arms around her waist and grinded her ass to his groin.

Inuyasha had no control over himself since he was human now and had slot of alcohol in his blood system.

He started kissing her neck and ran his hands all over her body.

"I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She asked playfully.

"Yash" He said in a husky voice.

"So what brings you here?" Kagome said turning around to face him.

"Just trying to move on" He said in a husky voice as he kissed her on the lips.

From there they went on to a hotel where he was now...

Morning

Inuyasha woke up with a throbbing head ache that was going away thanks to his demon blood.

But as he got out of bed he saw the body of a raven haired woman who looked a little like Kikyo.

He also noticed the womans state of dress and his.

Nothing on.

He was able to pick up her scent through the smells of sex, body fluids, arousals, alcohol, drugs and sweat.

Her scent was so intoxicating, but he couldn't stay.

He had slept with her while he was drunk.

He could hardly recall how or when he met her.

Heck, he couldn't remember the chick's name or if she had even told him.

He had to go.

Oh well, what happened was done with.

It was just a one night stand.

He would never see this girl again.

Well, form what he could recall...

It was fun while it lasted.


	3. Hungover and it's all my fault

Chapter 3: Hungover and it's all my fault

The sun burned my eyes, even though they were closed.

I could feel the vile burning my throat.

A brain splitting ache in my head.

I hate drinking.

I only did it because of Sango.

Flashback

"Come on Kagome! It will be fun! Plus we haven't had a chance to celebrate your engagement!" A woman with long black brown hair said. Her brown eyes hoping she would not deny her invitation.

The girl refered to as Kagome sat in thought and sipped her latte.

"I don't know Sango. Wait! Don't you have to have your friends and family and fiance's friends and family plus your fiance for a engagement party?" Kagome asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Well yeah but, this is the opening of Miroku's new club Kaggy! And Kouga did ask me to keep you company since he would be gone till tomorrow and I can't leave you home all by yourself. Plus you said that we should have a girls night out" Sango said.

"But, Sango! What if I get hit on or what if I get so drunk I end up sleeping with a complete stranger! I have been saving myself for Kouga and you know it!" Kagome said.

"That won't happen Kagome. Stop being a stick in the mud and let loose and have fun. We'll go to the local bar meet up with the girls, have a few drinks then head over to Miroku's club. What d'ya say?" Sango asked her best friend again.

"Fine" Kagome agreed sighing heavily.

Something bad was going to happen and she just knew it.

End Flashback

I can't remember last night.

All I remember was drinking with Sango and the girls then everything went black.

:RING:RING:RING:

What the hell is that noise? I groaned as I reached over to find my ringing cell in my purse.

"Hello?" I asked, well more like groaned out.

"Kagome! OH MY GOD! Are you alright?" I heard Sango yell.

"Not so loud Sango. And what do you mean are you alright? I'm fine and at..." I went silent.

Where was I?

My eyes widened as I shot out of bed.

I felt cold.

OH NO! WHERE THE HELL DID MY CLOTHES GO!

I was in some room. Probably a hotel, from the looks of it.

My clothes all over the room.

Blood on the blankets.

Wait...BLOOD!

Did I?

"Sango!" I said in a cracked voice.

"Kagome? Are you ok? Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you" Sango said.

I gave her the adress which I found on the menu. I hung up and decided to go and bathe.

I was shocked.

Was I raped? Did I do it willingly? Did I even do it?

Then it hit me.

At the bar. That guy...what was his name? Keichi! That's it. He wouldn't stop hitting on me.

Flashback

"You're cute. Do you come here often? My name's Keichi. What's your's cutey?" He asked.

His hair was up to his shoulders and black, except for his bangs which were red and a purple braid he had. His eyes red. He was obviously a demon, noticing the ears.

"Kagome. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything but would you mind not hitting on me. I have a boyfriend" Kagome said.

Her friends were off flirting and Sango was talking to some other girl.

"Oh! I feel so embarrased. I wasn't hitting on you miss. You see I'm new around here and I just thought that maybe we could talk. I also thought you were single. I'm sorry if I've said anything to offend you" He said very sweetly and apoligetically.

'He reminds me so much of Hojo. He was such a good friend' Kagome thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. Please join me for a drink" Kagome said sweetly.

It was her naivety that caught his attention.

"Oh! Thank you. Here, I'll buy you a drink." He said and ordered two drinks for them.

"My name's Kagome by the way" She said shaking his hand.

"It's a pretty name" He said and handed her the drink.

She had not noticed the three pills that were slowly dissolving in the alcohol which she was sipping at the moment.

Kagome began to feel dizzy and hot and had figured the ac had been shut off or broken down and she had a few too many drinks.

She soon found herself laughing at his every jokes.

Sango soon came to sit with her.

She could tell Sango was drunk.

After all Sango had a few too many drinks and had a low alcohol tolerancy level.

She and Sango would laugh at everything Keichi would say.

Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

End Flashback

He must have drugged me and taken advantage of me.

Did he use protection? What if I'm pregnant? What will Kouga say? Will he call off everything?

I sat on the bed in nothing but a towel and a bathrobe over the towel.

There was knocking at the door and I knew who it was.

I answered it and even before Sango got a chance to say anything I hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

I cried for what I thought was two hours and later found out was three hours.

Sango had brought over some clothes for me to borrow and some coffee for the both of us.

"So? You want to talk about it?" Sango asked me as I put on the clothes she lent me.

"I don't know what to say" I said as I pulled the t-shirt over my head.

"Sango, I'm scared. What if I'm pregnant? What if Kouga leaves me? What if he never wants to look at me again?" I cried.

"Kagome. Kouga loves you. He will never leave you. Besides, this is all my fault. I should have never have taken you to that bar. You were right" Sango said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sango, please. It's not you fault. I should have been more carefull. If I had'nt talked to Keichi and let him..." I began but Sango cut me off.

"Keichi? The guy at the bar? Kagome, we were at Miroku's club. Miroku said we checked in. That Hiten guy was nowhere near us. You slept with some random guy Kaggy. I'm sorry we don't know who it was. And I'm sorry I didn't take care of you better. I woke up hungover and in Miroku's arms. NAKED! It wasn't so pleasant either. We were both hungover. Be glad that you were at a hotel. The guy probably left right after or in the morning before you woke up" Sango said.

It made me feel better that I woke up here in this hotel. Sango also reasurred me that we would go to a doctor and find out if I was pregnant.

"We better get going. We can't stay here you know. Kouga's coming home tonight" Sango said.

Kouga.

I felt so bad. I felt ashamed and dirty.

I felt like a slut.

Sango dropped me off at my place and told me to call her if anything bad happened.

I went into my apartment and took another shower and put on my own clothes.

Then I went to the living room to sit in my baby blue sweats and white tee and watched a movie.

A few hours later it was nine at night.

I heard the door open and I knew it was Kouga.

I heard him taking off his shoes and walking into the living room.

"Kagome? Baby, what are you doing up?" He asked me.

I couldn't hold it in. I began crying.

"Kagome, whats wrong?" He said dropping his bags.

I ran into his arms and cried into his chest.

It was a few hours until I felt better and could talk without crying.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"About what? Crying?" Kouga asked. Boy was he clueless at times.

"No. Kouga, while you were gone I went out" I said.

"It's alright Kagome. I would understand if you wanted to..." I cut him off.

"It's not like that. I went out with Sango and the girls to a bar. From there we were supposed to go to Miroku's club opening. I met this guy..." He cut me off this time.

He pushed me away and got up from the couch.

"Oh. So, it's like that. I go away for two days and you move on. You're going to throw away four years of a relationship away over me leaving for two days. TWO FUCKING DAYS KAGOME!" He yelled at me.

I was so scared and angry.

I would never want to hurt him, so why would he hurt me like this.

"Kouga I was raped!" I yelled out.

He stood there in silence and looked at me.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Kami, i'm an idiot! I'm so stupid. Why didn't I realize it earlier. Your scent was so different and I thought you were with someone else. Kagome, I'm sorry I wan't here. It's all my fault" Kouga said sitting beside me and pulling me into his lap.

"Kouga, it's not your fault" I said.

"Yes it is. I over reacted and made you feel worse. I'm sorry Kagome" He said and kissed me.

"Kouga, I understand. You love me. There's nothing to be sorry about. You overreacted out of love. I should be the one to blame. I might be pregnant Kouga. We have to wait a week and see" I said.

"You're not. Youre scent hasn't changed alot. You smell like a woman who just lost her virginity but you don't smell pregnant" He said.

"But I still want to check. If I don't get my period next week then we go to the doctors and find out!" I said poking him in the chest.

"Whatever you say love" He said.

"Yeah! Whatever I say!" I said and giggled at his pout.

Thing were going to change.

But would it be a good thing or would it ruin things completely?


End file.
